In the last decade, the temporal properties of voice production have been explored extensively in laryngeal physiology studies. However, these studies display a lack of information concerning the spatial aspect of disordered voice production. Disordered voice production involves both temporal and spatial properties. Spatiotemporal analysis on a bench model demonstrates the value of understanding physiological disorders in laryngeal systems. The overall aim of this study is to develop feasible clinical applications of high-speed measurements and spatiotemporal analysis methods to quantify the vibratory properties of vocal folds of patients with laryngeal diseases. Five projects will be proposed in this proposal. The first project will optimize a series of spatiotemporal analysis methods for clinical high-speed imaging data. We propose measuring the mucosal wave with spatiotemporal perturbation analysis, spatiotemporal correlation analysis, and eigenmode analysis. The second project will focus on measuring the biomechanical parameters of the vocal folds using high-speed imaging data of human subjects. A synchronization-based parameter estimation method is proposed to determine the biomechanical parameters of human vocal folds. The third project will apply high-speed imaging measurement and analysis methods to establish norms by documenting the vibratory characteristics of vocal function in normal subjects. The fourth project will explore the high-speed imaging measurement and analysis of laryngeal pathologies, including vocal nodules and polyps, laryngeal paralysis, vocal fold scarring, vocal fold cancer, and acute laryngitis. The sensitivity and specificity of spatiotemporal analysis parameters in distinguishing healthy voices from disordered voices will be investigated. The fifth project will employ the developed analysis of high-speed imaging to assess the treatment effects of vocal nodules and polyps, laryngeal paralysis, vocal fold scarring, vocal fold cancer, and acute laryngitis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]